


Wake Up Call

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared get's a wake up call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**A/N:** A small, probably less than a hundred words, drabble for a comment fic meme [Here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_away/2677.html?view=171637#t171637). Wrote in response to a prompt: Making The Bed.

 

Jared squeaked in surprise when he felt the blankets being dragged over his head and tucked in at the edges.

Thrashing, scared to death he was being smothered by some serial killer, Jared hurriedly used his octopus limbs to good use and kicked off the offending blanket.

Waiting for his heart to quit beating so loudly he could see Jensen standing at the foot of the bed with an amused grin on his face.

_The bastard_

"Jen what the hell!?!? I was sleeping you ass! You scared me half to death." Jared yelled in a half shout half hoarse whisper since his throat was dry from not having any liquids yet.

Jensen slowly crawled up the bed enjoying Jared's irritated bitch face. His boyfriend sure made the funniest faces when he was pissed that's why no one really ever took Jared's bad moods seriously.

"Seriously Jen, What. The. Hell. You trying to make me pee my pants? Let me tell you if you do that you will be receiving no sex for a month." Jared refuted with indignation.

Jensen ignored him and continued crawling up the bed.

"Jensen? Jensen are you even listening to me? Jensen!"

Once he got to the object of his glee he leaned over and kissed Jared in a slow sweet kiss. Enjoying that he was able to dispense any grumpy moods Jared was in just by one kiss.

"Good morning babe."


End file.
